


Not just one bodyguard

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hand Feeding, M/M, Mention of sex, Noctis is king, Not Beta Read, Post Game, mention of dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Gladio is more than the shield and bodyguard of Noctis, he was also his lover and his dom.





	Not just one bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while playing again at the game 
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Gladio was more than one bodyguard for Noctis, he was one of his friends and also starring partner.  
But they were also Dom/Sub sometimes Noctis needed to release from his duty of King and let be cared by someone.  
He just wanted to let it go when sometimes he was with Gladio.  
  
They liked that during night and behind doors sometimes Noctis could wear a Collar and a leash, that he could sit at the knees of Gladio. Sometimes just be naked with him...  
What he liked more than sometimes Gladio would spank him or handcuff him.  
  
And also when he was hand feeding by Gladio.  
First, some people could find it weird but they were used to this specially Ignis and Prompto.  
They knew about their relationships because during the road trip sometimes Noctis had been one brat and Gladio have dom him very well.  
  
Prompto and Ignis were switch between them. They liked their relationship like this.  
  
"Gladio you know I would never change what we have because I love it"  
"I know and for me, it's the same" they kiss.


End file.
